El ataúd de las palabras
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Johnlock. Enredos llenos de misterios. Pero lo que no es misterios es que las cosas tienen que suceder de muchas maneras para un diferente propósito.(Contenido entero sobre S4)ESte fanfic participa en el reto especial "¡Puedo repararlo!" del foro I am sherlocked.
1. Seis posibilidades, una razón

_**¡Advertencia!:**_ La siguiente historia contiene material de la 4 temporada de Sherlock. Si no quieres enterarte de que va la trama, o si no la has visto, abstente de leer la historia.

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues... ¿Qué puedo decir? Vi la temporada 4 y hubo muchas, muchísimas cosas que quería reparar. Por eso creo que cada uno de estos capítulos es tan largo. Al final creo que solo "repare" lo más importante. Este capítulo solo fue reparado el final, y quise que hubiera una idea de lo que podía decir la enigmática carta/mensaje de John.

¿Qué es lo más importante que hay en esta historia? Si, como lo adivinaran, Johnlock. Había muchas cosas que aclarar (como el Mystrade) y de verdad que me hubiera encantado reparar todo, pero el tiempo fue corto. Así que solo encause la historia a su verdadero final jaja LOL.

El titulo viene de todas aquellas cosas que no se dicen, y que prefieren enterarse. Y cada nombre de cada capítulo hace referencia indirecta a su titulo original

En resumen, lo que aquí se reparo fue: el disparo (lo siento, pero no creo que Mary fuera tan sacrificada), el que John estuviera eternamente enojado con Sherlock (ya no tenía tantas razones), mate a un personaje que no muere en el original y di vistazos de toda la tormenta. Así que, no se extrañen. Eso si, no soy muy descriptiva con lo que llamo "contenido reciclado" es decir, aquellas cosas que uno tiene que retomar para "arreglarlas". En fin...

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock y John hubieran terminado juntos. Que si, mis deditos picaban de la pura idea jaja.

Todas las dudas, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos. Puede ser que me haya tomado algunas "licencias creativas" con el contenido original. Lo que significa que probablemente olvide muchas partes, haganmelo saber. recuerden que cada review es un poco de vida al escritor.

Muchas gracias por tomar la atención de leer esto, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "¡Puedo repararlo!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

* * *

" _ **Seis posibilidades,una razón."**_

Mientras Sherlock iba a la locación favorita de Vivian Norbury,el acuario de Londres, iba pensando en los mensajes que acababa de enviar. Esta seria la conclusión de largos meses de tener los nervios tensos. Sentía que después de todos esos meses,esos años de estar en una constante montaña rusa de emociones todo terminaría. Un par de oraciones con un toque dramático y aquel escenario de crimen vería caer el telón. Al fin,después de tanto tiempo unas pocas palabras servirían para poner todo en orden. Cuando envió los mensajes sus dedos picaban. ¿Pero qué se le estaba escapando? ¿Alguien más jalaba delos hilos del destino? Era poco probable. Todo terminaría ahí, esa noche.

Iba solo,como siempre había estado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a esa idea. Le tomo tiempo aceptar que ya no volverían a ser jamás él y John, pero ¿Qué importaba? Su amigo era feliz al lado de Mary y el podía ser feliz por él. Y, si tenía que ser sincero, le alegraba que la mujer con la que John compartiría el resto de su vida fuera alguien como ella. Ella había jugado limpio y había ganado el corazón del doctor, y sin ella no estaría Rosie en sus vidas. Prefería tener a John cerca como amigo que hacer algún movimiento brusco y perderle para siempre, por que, si conocía bien a John Watson, el era un hombre integro,que jamás sería capaz de engañar a su esposa o de pensar en un separación y menos si involucraba cambiarla por una compañía de dudosa moral. Y el que fura un hombre también importaba, suponía.

Cuando se bajo del taxi casi tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Ya le había avisado a Mycroft y a Lestrade, por que en ocasiones eran necesarios los refuerzos y para que fueran testigos de la dulce conclusión. Todo eso era tramite, solo que Sherlock Holmes jamás se resistía a un toque dramático. Por que, ¿qué tan lejos podía ir una mujer tan patética como esa? Era una simple oficinista más. No podría hacer mucho daño, no más que el de alguna mente criminal muy trabajada. Alguien como Moriarty.

Al ver a la mujer y comenzarle a hablar Sherlock sabía perfectamente que la mujer tenía seis posibilidades de diferentes reacciones:

1)Al verse acorralada intentaría huir. Esa era la más probable, por eso la cercaría. Los criminales entre más patéticos eran más predecibles. Esa mujer había hecho a sufrir a Mary, le había causado mucho dolor e indirectamente también a Sherlock. Él había jurado proteger a John y a Mary e iba a cumplir esa promesa.

2)Confesaría los crímenes y se entregaría gustosa. Ese era el escenario que casi nunca sucedía pero que haría todo más fácil. Y aun,debajo de todas aquellas cosas,tenía esperanza.

3)Nunca confesaría los crímenes pero no opondría resistencia. Bueno, algo era algo.

4)Confesaría los crímenes pero escaparía. El sueño de todo criminal, presumir y obtener la momentánea gloria mientras todos sus ayudantes montaban una escapada gloriosa. Aunque estaba claro que era solo una persona contra todos. Era poco probable que hubiera obtenido ayuda de nadie,ya lo había dicho Mary "las telefonistas siempre saben todo." Pero eso no significaba que alguien le ayudara en la huída.

5)Intentaría lavar su culpa en un tercero. Algo como "alguien me dijo que lo hiciera" no era poco común entre los diferentes criminales. Eso de "lavar la culpa" lo había llevado a un montón de casos de infidelidades. Pero si Vivian era la persona que creía, ella no intentaría algo tan bajo.

6)Y la última pero no descartable. Opondría resistencia de alguna manera. Aunque ¿Qué miedo podría causarle una vieja mujer sin destreza física? Estaba claro que si hubiera tenido más fuerza física o algún otro tipo de talento

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente y Sherlock comenzó a hablar no pudo detenerse. Ya estaban todos ahí, incluso John que había llegado a tiempo para presenciar el desenlace. Su amigo le estaba haciendo incanpie en que se estaba luciendo y lo estaba haciendo. Era su manera de vengarse por que esa mujer había infligido mucho dolor en sus vidas. Y luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. Tuvo esa vaga sensación llamada "deja vú". Él parado frente una mujer que le amenazaba. Y, por su experiencia previa sabía que aquella mujer tenia una ventana de oportunidad. Y luego, solo sintió otro tipo de dolor en el pecho. El del miedo,cuando en lugar de sentir el disparo escuchó un grito de dolor.

Al ubicar el sonido y ver caer a John, su instinto se activo y solo logró correr hacia él, mientras no veía que a la par de dos detonaciones Mary abatía a Vivian Nordwood limpiamente. O eso creían.

—John, John,¿Estas bien?—Sherlock estaba realmente asustado. En todas sus aventuras jamás pensó en la posibilidad de perder a su amigo. Prefería él recibir la bala, aquella bala que casi lo mataría que perder a el mejor hombre que jamás conocería.

—Cariño,¿Estas bien?—Dijo Mary corriendo tras Sherlock. Vivian estaba muerta en el piso del acuario. Y todos en esa habitación tenían la suficiente sangre en las manos como para que les remordiera la conciencia el haberse librado de un alma tan rencorosa.

—Si, tranquilos los dos, solo fue un rasguño parece ser...—Intentó sonreír a ambos pero el dolor no le daba espacio para ponerse muy alegre. Genial, otra bala. John Watson ya podía acumular un mapa de cicatrices de balas. Ojala y esa no le diera otro dolor psicosomático.

—Me alegra tanto...—Tan solo terminar esa frase las rodillas de Mary se doblaron. Mycroft y Lestrade estaban intentando decidir que hacían primero y por eso no prestaban mucha atención a lo que ocurría.

—Mary, ¿Mary que pasa?—John no podía hacer nada, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, por eso Sherlock evitó que viera lo evidente: la mancha de sangre se extendía por todo su pecho.

—Lo, lo siento John...—Al fin Mary había sucumbido al dolor. El disparo de Vivian si había acertado, y justo en medio de su pecho. Fue vida por vida.

—Mary...No, no por favor— La desesperación en la voz de John hacia que la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock se congelara.

—Mary...—¿Qué decirle a esa imposible mujer? Ella le había salvado la vida, por que en cierta manera había salvado a John y John era su vida. Si, el disparo había casi destrozado su corazón. Pero las certezas que había obtenido de todo ello se lo habían regresado. En su convalecencia había entendido que a veces las cosas suceden por un motivo más elevado. No podía irse, tenía que estar bromeando.

—Sherlock.¿Ya te dije que me caes muy bien?Sin rencores por la bala, ahora se que duele de los mil demonios—Mary sonreía. Si, le creía. A él también le caía muy bien Mary Watson.

—Mary no...—Y al ver que la vida se escapaba lentamente de sus ojos supo que tenía solo una oportunidad de disculpar todo—También me caes bien. No tengo que disculparte nada. Entiendo tus motivos. Los dos queríamos lo mismo—No sabía por que se estaba despidiendo. Y evito decir "queríamos a la misma persona" Eso no era una despedida ¿verdad? Mary se pondría bien ¿verdad?

—Las cosas al final te alcanzan ¿Cierto? Lamento esto. Prométanme que cuidaran de Rosie—Las lagrimas anegaban el rostro Mary.

—No, no... no digas eso—John intentaba ayudarla, pero no podía hacer mucho y Sherlock estaba congelado. No sabía que hacer, eso no podía estar pasando. No ahora que todo había terminado, no ahora que la felicidad se sentía debajo de los mismo dedos que tanto le habían estado molestando.

—Oh, fui enfermera no me mientas. Se exactamente que paso. Solo quiero que sepas que ser Mary Watson es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú y Rosie—La respiración de Mary se iba haciendo más frenética mientras su volumen bajaba.

—Mary... No, por favor no me dejes. No...—Sherlock quería dejar de estar ahí. Pero justo cuando pensaba en marcharse Mary Watson había dejado de existir.

John simplemente se había desmayado después de eso, mientras Sherlock gritaba a todos por una ambulancia, por que le debía a los dos estar un poco más entero. O demostrarlo. Ya que en cuanto todo estuvo arreglado quería vomitar. El aire en sus pulmones se había evaporado, el mundo giraba y en solo unos cuantos minutos había perdido literal y figurativamente a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Cuando John abrió los ojos en el hospital supo la verdad. Y solo en ese momento supo cuanto odiaba la situación. Supo que odiaba todo, a todos y por supuesto una buena parte a Sherlock Holmes. Holmes y sus ridículas y peligrosas ideas sobre la felicidad.

—John, yo...—Lo primero que pudo ver era la cara culpable y acongojada de Sherlock Holmes. Y eso no le ayudo a su estado de animo.

—Callate Sherlock Holmes, sal de mi vista—No quería verlo y saber que no sabía que podía ocurrir con cualquiera de los dos. Con todos esos sentimientos encontrados que fluían dentro de él.

—John...—Su tono era lleno de precaución, lleno cautela. Y sobre todo, lleno de compasión. El amaba a John. Y amo a Mary. Y por su culpa ahora había herido irreparablemente a los dos. Los había perdido.

—¡Sal de mi vista he dicho! Todo lo que haces, siempre causa daño— La ira comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo, su monitor cardíaco no tardaría en reaccionar al sentimiento de desesperanza que estaba sufriendo.

—John...—¿Qué decirle a John? Ni siquiera entendía cual razón darle o que sentir.

—Todos los que te aman terminan lastimados. Lo sé. Y aun así... aun así me quede a tu lado ¿Debo estar demente verdad?—John empezó a reír con una risa que intentaba ocultar un llanto.

—Todo esto es un un error todo...Voy a...—Sherlock estaba desesperado. ¿Cuantas veces podías romper a una persona? De seguro el ya había roto el record dañando los sentimientos de su... amigo.

—¿Arreglarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso crees que todos pueden regresar de la muerte? No todos sobreviven a la caída— Los siempre amables ojos de John ahora solo eran dos bloques de hielo. La ira poblaba cada pequeño recoveco de los mismos.

—Yo no...—Sherlock quería morir. El quería que aquella bala le hubiese pegado a él. ¿Quien necesitaba de Sherlock Holmes? Nadie. Si, quizás su madre, su padre y Mycroft se sentirían tristes,pero él era solo el gran "detective consultor". Él no era alguien que fuera amado por otra persona. Alguien a quien otro ser humano necesitara por que era su corazón. El era solo cerebro. Y eso ya no servía por que su cerebro había tenido un fallo y ahora ni eso le servia.

—¿No era tu intención? Con un demonio Sherlock prometiste protegerla, a las dos... a todos...—El doctor Watson comenzaba a hiperventilarse y su monitor no tardaría en hacer que las enfermeras entraran.

—John yo... Será mejor que vaya con Rosie...—Dijo nervioso Holmes. No deseaba que las enfermeras lo echaran de la habitación. No deseaba que John le odiara con una buena justificación. Sabía que, tal vez no hubiera nada que hiciera que le permitiera recuperar a su amigo. Ni hablar de los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón.

—No te quiero cerca de nosotros, ya no—Con eso Sherlock se levantó de la silla en la que había vigilado la salud de su amigo la noche pasada mientras arreglaba todo para el funeral de Mary. Esa era la declaración. John ya no lo quería en su vida y él no podía hacer nada. No podía reparar ese error o disculparse. John tenía razón, a veces las disculpas no servían para todo.

Días después fue a la casa de su amigo. Nadie le abrió la puerta. Y se iba a rendir cuando en ese momento escucho ruidos dentro de la misma. Sabía que Rosie estaba con Molly en casa de la forense y esos ruidos solo podían significar que John estaba solo en casa ¿Qué hacía John? Temiendo lo peor tiro la puerta abajo y encontró a un ebrio Watson inconsciente en la alfombra.

—John despierta, John—Sherlock le daba palmadas en su cara a John.

—Ahora resulta que estas feliz por que se cambiaron los papeles ¿no? El drogadicto salvando al doctor —John no enfocaba y peleaba patéticamente con su amigo. Y de repente solo se dejo hacer.

—Yo, yo no puedo seguir Sherlock—Dijo cuando el detective lo puso en el sillón de su sala de estar. Aquella que había construido con el amor de su esposa. Su esposa que ya no estaba en el mundo.

—Rosie te necesita —Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era la verdad. Ambas oraciones eran la verdad.

—¿Y?— John no quería levantarse. Irónicamente ahora entendía mejor que nunca las adicciones de su amigo. Tal vez solo había necesitado caer. Y estar solo. Y ser un adicto a cosas que terminaría dañando todo lo que amaba. Bien, era el momento de regresar a tocar el clarinete para ver si también había desarrollado el gusto musical.

—Mary no era de las que le daban su confianza a cualquiera. Mucho menos una oportunidad de vida—Fue lo que contesto fríamente Sherlock. Si alguien podía decir eso era él. Mary había salvado su vida de manera real y figurativa.

—Vete, no eres quien para darme sermones sobre lo que debo hacer con mi vida—Le escupió John. No soportaba que ahora él fuera el que le hubiera fallado a alguien. Él no era de esas personas. Él era el racional.

—Tienes razón...—Y por segunda vez decidió que lo mejor era dejar a John solo. Sabía que el trabajo curaría su dolor. Y le estaría vigilando de cerca. Por más que quisiera quedarse a cuidar de él, sabía no podía ir más lejos. Y al querer pasar por la puerta, vio un papel con su nombre en él. Era lo que parecía una carta y decidió tomarla, aprovechando que John se había quedado dormido. La tomó, aun sin seguridad de querer saber que decía.

Ya de regreso en Baker Street, después de mandar a Molly y a Graham a visitar a John y que estos intentaran ponerlo en cintura, decidió leer las palabras que John. Se dio cuenta de que era una especie de nota y que no estaba terminada.

 _Sherlock:_

 _Hemos pasado juntos por un infierno. No quiero decir que siempre haya sido tu culpa, pero desde que entraste a mi vida la has llenado de demasiadas sensaciones. Yo solo quiero decir que, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido maravilloso y tormentoso. No sé si echaré de menos tus interminables serenatas nocturnas o tus disparos a la pared siempre que estabas aburrido. Quizás el ver que en el refrigerador haya más partes humanas que comida... todas tus excentricidades que es lo que me ha echo regresar una y otra vez._

 _Amo a Mary más que a mi propia vida. Y tal vez por eso estoy haciendo esto. Aunque si he de confesar,no es la única persona que yo he amado en mi vida,en realidad_

Sherlock buscó el pedazo final de la nota, pero no lo encontró. ¿Y si se le cayó en el camino? Y se fijo que era una nota que estaba fechada un poco después de que el regresara. De cuando había conocido a Mary. Creía entender de que iba el asunto.

Justo cuando estaba atando cabos, llegó la Sra. Hudson con un sobre para él. No era una nota de Moriarty como inicialmente había creído. Era una de Mary.

Habia un video en donde ella le decía cara a cara las cosas. Pero había otra cosa, una pequeña nota, en ella decía:

" _Yo también se algunas cosas. No te preocupes por eso, tengo una corazonada. Gracias y cuidate. Mary"_

Sherlock estaba más que intrigado. El video solo era la manera en que ella le encargaba a John. "La persona a la que los dos amamos". La nota solo confirmaba sus sospechas: Mary siempre supo lo que Sherlock sentía por John y tal vez ella también sabía lo que John sentía por ambos. Quizás, del grupo era la más inteligente, la más amable. Y ahora ya no estaba para seguir metiendo en cintura al par. No podía no extrañarla. Tal vez le había robado a John, pero había sido una pelea justa. Además de que había sido culpa de Sherlock. Demasiados "y si"en el aire como para ignorarlos. Decidió dar una vuelta por su Palacio Mental solo para evitar ponerse sentimental

—¿Si sabes por que no termino esa nota verdad?— La figura de Mary Watson le hablaba desde su Palacio Mental, lo cual no era una sorpresa, considerando los sentimientos que estaba tratando de evitar. Desde que lo había salvado era como si se hubiera convertido en su consciencia. Con ello soñaba todas las noches. Con decirle lo que siempre le quiso decir. Ya hasta estaba considerando que debería mencionar "alucinaciones" en su terapia. Ya hasta había empezado a ir a terapia, lo cual hablaba de la clase de sueños que estaba teniendo. Pero no sabía si se debía a un golpe emocional o que ya no controlaba lo que usaba de drogas.

— ¿Qué es lo que John no me quiere decir?— Le contestó el detective consultor a la sombra de la esposa de su amigo.

—No lo sé... ¿Por qué no le preguntas la próxima vez que lo veas?— Le reto Mary. De seguro ella sabía todo lo de su esposo. A Sherlock siempre le cayó bien. Hubieran resuelto esto. Le hubiera gustado más compartir el amor de John que quedarse sin ellos dos. Llenaban de luz su vida, y ahora estaba vacía.

—No creo que el se aparezca por aquí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo—Contestó con amargura el detective consultor. El, Billy y la Sra. Hudson viviendo en el 221 de Baker Street siempre era el escenario del futuro.

—Entonces creo que lo mejor será que pongas manos a la obra en algo que realmente despegue tu interés—Le sugirió Mary con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claro, esa era su chica.

—¿Te refieres a un caso?—Le contestó escéptico Sherlock. Tenía que admitir que era una buena idea.

—Me refiero a un buen caso—Le dijo Mary. Y pues solo quedaba eso. Casos y morir lentamente. Por que ya no podía esperar que John le perdonara. Si alguna vez hubo amor en el corazón de su amigo este se había acabado en cuanto se interpuso entre el doctor Watson y sus sueños.

Y sin más se puso a revisar que es lo que podría hacer para traer a su amigo de vuelta, para que pudiera pensar con tranquilidad. Era el momento de resolver uno de los casos más complicados de su vida. Y se ser "El gran detective consultor Sherlock Holmes". Por que no podía ser solo el deprimido y abatido Sherlock el resto de su existencia.


	2. Mentir para avanzar

Este es el capítulo más corto de todos. ¿Por qué? Por que me gusto mucho. Creo que fue el mejor de la temporada, logro un balance adecuado entre la reinvención y el canon. Además acaba de casi de terminar de leer el relato del canon cuando vi el episodio. Tiene muchas cosas buenas, por eso no repare tanto.

Mi única reparación es el abrazo. Quería reparar un poco más en la relación con La Mujer y el cumpleaños de Sherlock, pero me falto un poco de tiempo. Pero, si una escena fue soberbia fue justamente esa. Así que, este capítulo es un homenaje.

* * *

" _ **Mentir para avanzar".**_

A Sherlock se le estaba escapando de las manos ese caso. Ya no sabía que era parte de la realidad y que de todo lo había imaginado. Su alucinación más fuerte de seguro era haber recuperado a su amigo. Claro, lo había forzado para que lo acompañara en ese caso que era más que complicado. Pero eso no era haberlo recuperado. Pero por algo se empezaba ¿no?

John pensaba que Sherlock era muy bueno con sus deducciones, cuando en realidad solo conocía muy bien sus costumbres. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Sabía lo que le avergonzaba y lo que no le avergonzaba, lo que le hacía feliz y lo que no. Sabía todas aquellas cosas que solo alguien a quien le importara John demasiado lo sabía. Mary tenía razón: necesitaba salvar a John de el mismo. Aunque, para ser sinceros eso no se le daba muy bien que digamos.

Parecía que cada que daba un paso más cerca de la verdad o de John, el doctor se alejaba en un intento de ocultar algo que le atormentaba. Sherlock sabía que llevaba un secreto que lo hacía evitarlo. Pero no sabía de que iba. Además no era como que el pudiera acercarse más a John. El también estaba ocultando algunas cosas. Cosas que le avergonzaban.

Al final siempre le había hecho caso a Mary claro, a su particular estilo. Aunque ella no había dicho nada de terminar en el maletero de un deportivo o ir a un hospital. Pero si tenía que ir al infierno para traer a John lo haría. Una y mil veces.

Ya cuando todo aquel caos hubo terminado y las cosas parecían regresar poco a la normalidad, llegó el momento de regresar a casa. Sherlock casi olvidaba que era su cumpleaños, hasta que miró su teléfono. Era irónico que el cumpliera un año más de vida cuando Mary ya no estaba. Que el festejara su existencia cuando la falta de una existencia los tenia varados en ese sitio.

—Voy a hacer una deducción y si acierto tienes que decirme la verdad—Dijo John en cuanto terminó de ver como sonaba su celular al llegar un mensaje. "La mujer". De verdad que le agradaba. Pero solo le agradaba. Como Mary, Molly o la Sra. Hudson. Mujeres extraordinarias a las cuales tenia respeto y aprecio.

—Esta bien—Contestó temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Y si deducía sus pensamientos?¿Y si John por fin se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él? ¿Si nunca le perdonaba por no haber protegido a su esposa?

Y lo oyó. Oyó las conjeturas y oyó su historia. La historia de como su amigo había descubierto que no era feliz en su matrimonio.

Y su corazón se comenzó a romper. Poco a poco, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Pensó que Mary sería suficiente para John, y que si no era feliz era por que lo necesitaba a él, pero al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que decía su amigo no pudo más que asustarse. Si John había sido capaz de engañar a Mary, ¿Por qué no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Y tenía el presentimiento que, parecía que si sabía sus sentimientos. Todo su discurso había girado en torno a su vida, a su corazón. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta John Watson que el era el Sol de su universo? Que siempre tenía que girar a su alrededor. Y luego sucedió lo inesperado: las lágrimas. Y fue ahí donde Sherlock comprendió toda la culpa de su secreto.

Con las lagrimas que estaba soltando John, Sherlock entendía que John prefería voltear la cabeza que fijarse en lo que había. La mujer con la que había querido engañar a su esposa debió haber sido muy inteligente, como para evitar que Mary se diera cuenta. Le aplaudía esa sagacidad.

—Esta bien— Quería que con ese gesto decirle que estaba bien sentirse así, que estaba bien llorar. Que estaba bien lamentarse que por unos momentos quisiera dejar todo atrás. Por que en el fondo de sus corazones ambos sabían que era por añoraban su compañía. Una buena parte de ambos añoraban ser los dos contra el mundo. Y la mente de John inconscientemente había generado una ruta de escape para su felicidad.

—No, no esta bien—John quería decir que no estaba bien sentirse así. Mary acaba de morir, pero él jamás se había sentido ni tan vivo ni tan feliz como en el 221 de Baker Street, al lado de ese hombre imposible que lograba ver que las cosas no eran tan malas.

—No. Pero es lo que es—No estaba bien que los dos estuvieran juntos tan poco tiempo después de la perdida de la madre de la pequeña Rosie. No estaba bien que John hubiera pensado en engañarla. Pero era lo que tenían, uno al otro. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieran los dos juntos pisando la tierra.

Y por más que quisiera negarlo, no estaba tan seguro que no fuera lo correcto sostenerlo entre sus brazos, confortarlo. Era lo que tenían. Si estaba bien o mal, era todo lo que había.

Mientras John se rompía entre sus brazos, Sherlock comprendió por primera vez en su vida muchas cosas. Que Mary sabía de ese amor y que ella entendía cuales eran las prioridades. Y que John jamás correspondería a Sherlock, pero que este jamás se rendiría hasta que John viera lo mucho que le importaba.

En cuanto se tranquilizó, deposito un suave besó en los labios de su amigo que sorprendió a ambos. Pero John se había dejado hacer por que necesitaba el contacto. Sherlock había estado motivado por alguna suerte de impulso.

Con las mejillas rojas los se separaron e ignoraron el momento. No era la ocasión ideal para decir lo que los dos quería: "Necesito que estés a mi lado. Solo a tu lado seré feliz. Te amo" Tal vez más adelante sería la ocasión propicia para decirlo. Por que ahora solo parecía un problema.

—John yo...—Sherlock no sabía si decir aquello que su corazón ocultaba. Sentía que la felicidad la tenía al alcance de su mano.

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock?—John ignoraba lo que Sherlock sentía, pero sabía que él sentía algo más. Tranquilidad, amistad, amor. No entendía que era, pero vivía ahí, dentro de su pecho.

—Cuando puedas me gustaría tener una conversación— Después de tantos años era lo más adecuado. Decirle lo que callaba.

—La acabamos de tener—John se revolvió incomodo. No sabía que pensar de ese beso. Y no quería complicar más las cosas

—Si pero...— Sherlock quería poner las cosas en claro. No podía dejar que John le volviera a abandonar.

—Tiempo al tiempo Holmes—John le sonrió y tomo su mano. Tal vez era un comienzo, tal vez era un final.


	3. El principio del final

Este capítulo fue el último y me dejo con muchas emociones encontradas. Por una parte me gusto, pero por otra no. Hubo demasiadas cosas en el tintero y otras que no me parecieron lógicas. Esas fueron las que "repare".

Como breve resumen lo que más quería reparar era el ataúd y la llamada con Molly. Todo se dio a raíz de una entrevista donde Gatiss y Moffat decían que ellos habían escrito la escena del ataúd mi mente, tenía que ver con otro tipo de enigma o con John. No es mala la escena, pero no calza con todo lo demás. Sobretodo con Molly en la jugada... En realidad esa escena disparo todo el fic. Pero... no fue lo único que me pareció digno de reparación.

Poco coherente que Eurus no hiciera nada, perdón si la deje mal parada. Pero era necesario. Y obviamente esa escena del ataúd fue el eje central.

Espero les guste la historia, el final y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

" _ **El principio del final".**_

—A mis padres siempre les gustaron los nombres raros como Mycroft, Sherlock o Eurus—Cuando John vio los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente supo dos cosas: 1)Eran muy familiares, hipnóticos, caóticos y vulnerables. 2)Si lo que decía era cierto, no iba a salir de ahí con vida. Si había la extraña, poco realista e improbable posibilidad de que fuera una Holmes, estaba frito.

Comenzaba a hiperventilarse. ¿Esa había sido la razón de sus dudas? ¿Un color de ojos iridiscentes que su subconsciente había relacionado a sus sentimientos? ¿Moriría ahí después de todo? ¿Lo torturaría? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? Todo eso corría en su cabeza a mil por hora, en unos segundos tal vez todo acabaría. ¿Volvería a ver a Sherlock? No dejaba de pensar en el tiempo que había perdido enojándose con el. No dejaba de pensar en Sherlock. ¿Quién no pensaría en sus últimos momentos en la persona que ama? Era la única cosa medianamente buena que le quedaba en el mundo. Y si esa loca le disparaba ya no tendría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Cuando escuchó el disparo supo que todo había acabado que era el final de sus sueños. Pero no logró sentir nada. Tal vez ya no sentía nada. Y luego, como en un sueño difuso, abrió un poco los ojos que había cerrado esperando un impacto que jamás había llegado y vio una figura familiar en la habitación.

—¡John!— Ahí, en la puerta del consultorio estaba Sherlock Holmes con un arma en mano. Le acaba de disparar a su...¿familiar?

—Me las pagaras... _hermano mio_ —Fue lo único que pronunció la mujer mientras se agarraba el ensangrentado brazo. Sherlock no tenía tan buena puntería. Lo cual no era una sorpresa, era medio lento para algunas cosas.

—¿Quién eres tu y qué tienes que ver con James Moriarty?— Sherlock apuntaba a la mujer, ya le había disparado una vez, y le importaba muy poco si era la misma reina. Nadie, absolutamente dañaba a John Watson.

—Jajaja Pensé que eras estúpido y sentimental, pero no tanto Sherly...—La mujer sonreía diabólicamente. Había algo en ella que ponía nervioso a Sherlock— Ya preguntando por tu amado Moriarty... debieron haberse casado. Una pena la verdad, se que te hubiera gustado, era muy... talentoso—La mujer parecía no sentir dolor. Por lo menos no físico. Si se tomaba el brazo era para impedir que la sangre escurriera. Que no era estúpida y no le apetecía desangrarse. No de momento.

Sherlock no entendía nada. Lo estaba insultando, y no sabía quien era. Busco la mirada de John. Tal vez el supiera un poco más de la situación. Esa doctora estaba más insana que sus pacientes. Eso era una novedad.

—Es tu hermana Sherlock—Le respondió John que se había acercado instintivamente a su amigo. Juntos contra los psicópatas, así era como tenía que ser.

—No seas ridículo John, yo no tengo hermanas, solo está...—Sherlock no iba dejarse engañar por ese secuaz de Moriarty. Afortunadamente había descifrado el enigma y descubierto el engaño. John estaba en peligro, y si no hubiera llegado antes, quien sabe que cosa le hubiera pasado.

—Fatcroft. Si, solo él ¿verdad?—Eurus reía de la ironía. Sherlock temblaba. Solo él le llamaba Fatcroft a su hermano. Y solo alguien que lo hubiera conocido de niño... imposible. Si él hubiera tenido una hermana se acordaría ¿verdad?—Bueno, por más que quiera quedarme a jugar, creo que inesperadamente obtuve lo que necesitaba. El juego comienza hermano mio. Nos veremos pronto— Y antes de que la detuvieran hubo una explosión salida de ningún lugar. Cuando Sherlock y John recuperaron el sentido, estaban en el hospital, en camillas contiguas.

—Los encontró la Sra. Hudson—Les informó Molly Hooper. Habían abierto los ojos al mismo tiempo— El consultorio de tu psicóloga aparentemente voló en pedazos. ¿Me pueden decir que paso?—Molly estaba angustiada. Aparentemente la Sra. Hudson había ido con Sherlock por que este se había querido llevar su auto y lo estaciono lejos. Tuvo que llamarle a una ambulancia por que no cabian los dos hombes en el deportivo.

—No lo sabemos del todo Molly—Sherlock no podía creer lo que había pasado. Había prometido que todo estaría bien y con tan solo unos pocos días ya habían vuelto a atentar con sus vidas. Además esa mujer era una psicópata. A la altura de Moriarty.

—Pero hay alguien quien si sabe Sherlock—Le dijo John. Estaban completamente bien de salud. Tenían unos cuantos rasguños moretones por el impacto de la explosión, pero nada digno de mención.

—Mi gordo hermano jamás va a decirnos nada—Sherlock conocía a Mycroft y sabía que primero le daba la llave de la recamara de la reina que aceptar que se había equivocado. Ser cerrado era algo de la familia.

—Lo sé, pero se me ocurre un plan dime, ¿Qué tan bien conoces a tu hermano?—La sonrisa torcida de John Watson era algo nuevo.

—Lo suficiente, más de lo que me agradaría—Sherlock estaba entendiendo un poco lo que estaba pensando John. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?

—Perfecto, entonces me ayudaras con esto—Esa era una genuina sonrisa. Cada día uno descubre cosas nuevas de las personas. Ese día Sherlock había descubierto que John tenía su lado divertido.

—Lo que usted diga Capitán—Oh, iba a ser monumental. Por la respuesta de Sherlock les esperaba un rato muy divertido.

Después de que con un elaborado y algo dramático plan lograron sacarle a Mycroft la verdad, este se molestó muchísimo. Claro, por que tu hermana que no conoces que existe te amenacé a ti y a la persona que amas a punta de pistola no es nada atemorizante.

—Y bien... ¿ahora si vas a explicar todo?—Mycroft estaba acorralado. Jamás había estado acorralado, y pensar que el doctor y su hermano habían logrado lo que llamaría un "milagro" no era nada alentador.

—Es un asunto privado— Era la única excusa que podía poner. El enterarse de que Watson había sido el gran pensador detrás del plan no le hizo mucha gracia. Por que claro, Sherlock era bueno deduciendo pero era muy impulsivo. Tal vez subestimaba la sangre fría del doctor.

—John se queda—Fue la respuesta de Sherlock. El no iba a permitir que alguien que le había estado mintiendo una gran parte de su vida le viniera a dar ordenes o le intentara decir que hacer. La sola idea era absurda.

—Es una asunto familiar—John Watson no era la familia de Mycroft. Y pues... confiaba en su discreción pero toda la historia de Eurus era un asunto complicado y bastante difícil.

—¡Y por eso se queda!— Gritó Sherlock necio. Que de una buena vez se enterara Mycroft que John, a partir de ese día, sería su familia también. No había necesidad que que hubiera más engaños. Su corazón le pertenecía al doctor. Y estaba seguro que su hermano lo sabía. Además sin él, Sherlock no habría podido hacer nada. Merecía respuestas.

Dicho eso Mycrfot comenzó la historia del que sería el viaje más peligroso y emocional de Sherlock. Estaba asombrado, indignado. El siempre había confiado en su mente y su mente le había jugado varias malas pasadas. Pero si lo pensaba, todo eso tenía sentido. Todas esas mentiras, los engaños, todo lo habían moldeado a lo que ahora era. Un sociópata altamente funcional. Ya le veía el chiste a la etiqueta.

Después de un atentado, de averiguar que era Sherrinford y enterarse del verdadero carácter de su hermana, supo que era una nueva escala de juego. Moriarty parecía amateur en comparación con Eurus.

Estaba intentando encontrarle el sentido a todos esos retorcidos juegos, a todos los elaborados planes. Sabía que Eurus quería vengarse de todo lo que el había disfrutado y que ella jamás había tenido. Unos padres amorosos, que eran los mismos de ella. Todo lo que había sido su vida, todo lo que podían hber compartido.

Cada acertijo lo estaba llevando al limite, tenía que protegerlos, a su hermano. A John. A la Señora Hudson, a Lestrade, a Molly, a Rosie. No había podido proteger a Mary, pero no tenía por que fallar en esta misión. De alguna manera era una misión contra si mismo. Por que si, aunque quisiera negarlo su hermana era más parecida a él de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y en cuanto vio entrar al ataúd supo de que iba el juego. Solo habría un ganador.

Vio como John y Mycrfot se acercaron con miedo a la caja. El nombre de la placa les diría como se jugaría la siguiente ronda.

—La tapa del ataúd dice "te amo" ¿Qué significa?—Dijo John. Mycroft casi reía. Pero al ver a Sherlock supo que no era algo divertido. John les miró a ambos, ellos habían comprendido de que iba la situación, pero por que tenían pedazos de información de los que carecía el doctor.

—Pues no es el ataúd de Sherlock. Es demasiado pequeño. Podría ser de una mujer —Mientras John hablaba Sherlock le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Mycroft. Ambos sabían de quien era el ataúd. De los tres hombres, solo había uno que cabía en aquella espantosa caja.

—Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo están?—La voz de Eurus Holmes llenaba la habitación con su ligera sonoridad. Al parecer, ella también había heredado una hermosa voz. Lo que tenía de bella, lo tenía de letal.

—Termina esto de una vez—Le escupió Sherlock. Estaba llegando a su limite.

—Oh, si eso fuera tan fácil— La mujer se mostraba imponente y despiadada— Aunque este juego es sencillo, tan sencillo como sentir. Aunque ya sabes que los sentimientos son una desventaja —Su hermana estaba llegando a nuevos niveles. Eso no era un elegante juego, o una venganza. Era una agresión directa a las bases de su personalidad. Pero él no sería Sherlock Holmes si se dejara vencer tan fácil.

—¿De qué habla? —John no entendía absolutamente nada. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea acompañar a Sherlock, tal vez se estaba poniendo en la linea de fuego.

—Hermano mio. Esta etapa es muy sencilla. Le dices a la persona por la que sientes esas palabras el mensaje. O muere en el acto—Eurus sonreía. Mycroft miraba con precaución a un lívido Sherlock. Ella también se había dado cuenta. Y el resultado no sería nada bueno.

—Y si me rehúso ¿Muero yo?—Sherlock no iba a ceder. No podía ceder a algo tan bajo. A algo tan real, a algo tan humano. Si él le decía esas palabras a John revelar demasiado.

—No, claro que no. No seas absurdo. Muere Mycroft—Eurus hacía ese gesto dela familia típico de exasperación.

—Sherlock, solo hazlo. No creo que sea tan complicado...—John estaba dándole ánimos a su amigo. Era una posición difícil, pero sabía que Irene se alegraría de oír esas palabras.

—John no... no digas esas cosas...—Sherlock estaba temblando. Su amigo no sabía, no lo imaginaba.

—Sherlock, solo hazlo. Es lo que quiere—Mycroft sabía que si Sherlock pronunciaba aquellas palabras perdería lo que le era más importante. ¿O no? Nunca se había puesto a pensar si el cariño del doctor podía transformarse en uno de aspecto romántico.

—Vamos... el tiempo apremia— Dijo Eurus.Y dicho eso comenzó a aparecer un reloj en la habitación.

—John...—La garganta se le cerraba a Sherlock. Pero no podía permitir que muriera su familia. Si era su familia, si habían atravesado un infierno juntos, entonces se aguantaría el orgullo y la indecisión.

—No pasa nada Sherlock—La mirada de John era comprensiva. No importaba lo que hiciera su amigo. El estaría con el por lo que le quedara de existencia.

—Lo que diré a continuación, tienes que entender...—No podía. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por todos, por el futuro.

—Lo entiendo—John entendía que Sherlock tenía sus propios e incomprensibles sentimientos.

—John, yo...—No podía decirlo. Solo era una actuación, pero teniéndolo de frente, era tan difícil decirlo.

—Yo también Sherlock— John le dijo con la mirada que lo sabía todo. Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa.¿Sería posible?

—Yo... te amo John—Listo, lo había dicho. Mycroft, Eurus y John habían abierto los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que solo era tu amigo...—Eurus había empezado a reír como loca. Y antes de que alguien dijera algo se escucho un disparo. Que fue a impactar uno de los hombros de Mycroft.

—Lo siento, no me pude resistir a un toque de drama—Dijo con una inocencia fingida la verdadera menor de los Holmes.

—¡Mycfroft!—Sherlock intentó correr al lado de su hermano, que estaba sangrando.

—Por eso odio el trabajo de campo—Apuntó Mycroft con un amago de sonrisa.—Tranquilos, el día de hoy soy un soldado ¿no? No pasa nada. Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría— La bala solo había rozado. Pero el mayor de los Holmes ya imaginaba un resultado así.

—Vas a estar bien, hermano—Mycroft abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Sherlock se había vuelto demasiado sensible en un pequeño espacio de tiempo.

—Sherlock...—John le miraba asombrado. No creía que ese hombre imposible le correspondiera. * "Toda una vida de servicio había dado fruto solo por ver la genuina preocupación en los ojos de su amigo". O tal vez algo más que amigo.

—Bueno chicos,¿qué aprendimos? Que los sentimientos nunca son buenos. Que Sherlock no puede amar. Ya rindete por favor, la humanidad es aburrida, insulsa. Son todos insignificantes—Eurus estaba impacientándose. Y todos sabían lo que pasaba con un Holmes que se impacientaba.

—No, yo no...

—Sherlock,tu no puedes tener amigos... No quieres que le pase lo que le paso a Victor Trevor ¿verdad?—Decía sin compasión Eurus. Tal vez por eso a Sherlock no le convencían del todo las mujeres. Quizás en su subconsciente sabía que tenía a una psicópata de hermana.

—Yo no...—Y empezó a recibir recuerdos vagos... Barba Roja y Barba Amarilla. ¿Qué era todo eso?

—Pero bueno, como eso no es posible, me tocara eliminar a tu querido doctor Watson. Una pena, es simpático—La celda comenzaba a contraerse. Sherlock comenzaba a marearse, y solo había una manera de arreglar aquello. Tomó el arma que sabía que Mycroft escondía y se apuntó con ella.

—Vas a tener que despellejarme vivo viento del este—Y haría los sacrificios pertinentes para salvarlo. Pero eso fue de lo último que fue consciente. Cuando se despertó, se encontraba en la antigua casa familiar y buscaba con ahínco a John. Ya le había dicho lo que sentía, pero ¿Qué sentía John por él?

Todo iba tomando sentido en su cabeza, el inexistente perro, las amenazas. Estaba tan al borde de la muerte que ya no tenía miedo de hacer otra cosa.

Esa noche salvó a toda su familia. A sus hermanos, a sus padres, a Lestrade, a Molly. Pero lo más importante es que se salvó a si mismo de negar sus sentimientos. Y a John en el proceso.

Cuando iban de regresó a su departamento, después de la larga jornada Sherlock decidió romper el silencio.

—John—Se aclaró un poco la garganta—Tienes que saber que lo que dije era cierto—Listo, la manera más patética en la que un hombre adulto podía ruborizarse.

—Lo sé. Solo que me sorprendió que lo dijeras—El doctor tenia una sonrisa que se replicaba en los ojos.—Pensé que no lo dirías jamás—Y después de toda esa tensión rieron como niños.

Una vez que se bajaron del taxi y subieron al 221B de Baker street supieron a donde pertenecían. Las sombras del pasado ya no los azotaban más. Ahora solo había el resplandeciente futuro. Y con esa idea en la cabeza, se besaron lentamente. Por que habría mucho tiempo para ser Holmes y Watson. Ahora solo eran Sherlock y John. Y así sería hasta el final de los días.

" _ **Fin"**_

*Frase extraída del canon original.


End file.
